


When In Doubt

by WiseTheWolf (Cervalces_Scotti)



Series: ( I ) Care [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dark Comedy, Explicit Language, F/F, Fights, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fourth Wall, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Meta, Meta Poetry, No Plot/Plotless, Quote: I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good (Harry Potter), Timeline What Timeline, Warnings May Change, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/WiseTheWolf
Summary: When left to their own devices, Natsuki and Yuri tended to be at each others throats. Sometimes literally. They fought like cats and dogs, mixed like oil and water...but, a wise man once said, actions speak louder then words





	When In Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, first time truly writing for this Fandom, be gentle with me now. Enjoy!

It was never a good idea to leave the two of them alone for too long. But with Sayori and Monika gone for the day, it was an inevitability.

"I personally do not think Manga is real literature." Yuri responded just like Natsuki thought she would. And yet...

Natsuki felt her teeth grit, a strange mix between a sound of indignation and a nearly feral growl,"Fuck you, you angsty edge-lord bitch!" She shouted, standing up fast enough to knock her chair to the ground.

Yuri responded in kind, her usually meek stance gone in the presence of rising anger,"I didn't do anything wrong!" This sort of thing was odd, at least for Yuri. It usually took more then that to set her off.

Natsuki just had a special talent for getting under her skin, it seems.

"Talk about over reacting! What happened to all that ' cool beauty ' shit?"

"You're the one who's over reacting! Like the attention seeking, overly cutesy, bratty child you are!"

For a mere second, it appeared as if Natsuki's eyes dulled. But a renewed rage wiped it away so fast, anyone who saw might have waved it off as a trick of the light,"Attention seeking...bratty child..." She spat out the short phrases like they were poison," you don't know anything about me!"

"I can say the same," Yuri hissed back," you'll never begin to comprehend why I am this way..."

"Yeah?!" Natsuki's voice nearly cracked as she stomped over to Yuri, meeting her eyes with a snarl," Well I doubt I ever would want to get to know someone as stuck up as you!"

Yuri towered over the smaller girl, all traces of hesitation gone, what was left was a fire that boiled her blood," And I sometimes wonder why I even put up with such a fucking kid in the first place."

There was a silence after that, the kind filled with a thread like tension, ready to snap at any moment. If you ever asked them, they wouldn't remember who made the first move either. All they knew was seconds later, they were rolling on the floor, both trying their damnedest to pin the other.

For someone so little, Natsuki put up a hell of a fight, possibly from pure adrenaline, gripping and pulling whatever strand of Yuri's long hair she could find. Meanwhile Yuri was able to land a solid hit on the girls side, making Natsuki lose her grip. Taking advantage of the distraction, Yuri used her superior size to pin the furiously struggling girl. The exchange had been very brief, yet their chests heaved. Yuri found that most of her anger had left afterwards, burned out. But looking into Natsuki's eyes, she could see something still raging beneath. It showed too, with how must she still thrashed under Yuri's weight," Fucking--let me go!"

"No, you're just going to try and hit me again!"

"So what?"

Yuri was about to retaliate with something many would think of as out of character, but she froze. In the struggle, their clothes had gotten rather...unkempt. Natsuki's had ridden up while her skirt had slid down the slightest bit. Even still...the revealed skin isn't what made her feel so shaken. It was the state of said skin, the dark purple patches went from the hip up to her side until it disappeared under the rest of the uniform.

"Natsuki..." She whispered, the sudden change in tone must have caught Natsuki's attention. The fire died down, but was replaced by a frustrated confusion.

"What--?" Natsuki glanced in the direction Yuri was looking, that confusion became absolute terror," Don't look--!" She ripped herself from Yuri's grip, managing to clumsily stand. She haphazardly fixed her clothes to cover the bruises, immediately going for her things.

Yuri tried to say something," Natsuki why--"

"Shut up," She interrupted, opening the door to the club room," not a fucking word." Natsuki slammed the door shut.

Yuri stood in shocked silence, the familiar feeling of helplessness crept up the longer she stayed in place. But...she couldn't find it in her to move. Sure, they never got along but...she would never wish anything like that on another person. Whatever that even was, what in the hell happened for Natsuki to get bruises like those?!

Actng on impulse, again, completely out of character, she grabbed her bag and ran. She tried to find Natsuki outside the school, but it appeared she had dipped out of her radar. Yuri knew tomorrow was bound to be one of the most awkward events yet. Firstly, they got into a literal fight, secondly, and most importantly...how was she going to approach Natsuki about those marks? She wasn't exactly the best at handling issues...Yuri briefly thought of what was under her own sleeve. But those were different, Natsuki's surely weren't self inflicted. The only option now was to head home and make it up as she went tomorrow.

Dear stars, help her say the right things when the time comes...

**Author's Note:**

> Wise One Out!


End file.
